The Nephrology Training Program at the University of California, San Diego is dedicated to the task of preparing skilled investigators in research fields relevant to kidney function and disease. This application is a renewal application for years 11-15 of this training award. The initial award provided support for two postdoctoral fellows per year. Due to the quality of our applicant pool, our experience with prior trainees and the involvement of our training faculty in the Biomedical Graduate Programs at UCSD, we are requesting two postdoctoral fellows and two predoctoral students in this renewal application. This renewal application is also under a new Program Director, Dr. Scott Thomson. All trainees receive an intensive experience in basic research coupled to participation in didactic courses and seminar series. Training is offered in several disciplines including cell biology, molecular biology, immunology, biochemistry and physiology. Training activities are conducted on the UCSD campus by faculty in the Departments of Medicine and Pathology and adjunct faculty. Course work is offered through UCSD medical school and UCSD campus (Biology and Chemistry). The faculty mentors all have longstanding and funded interests in defined research areas relevant to kidney disease and function. In addition, research collaboration among the faculty mentors strengthens the training program. An interactive research environment and shared seminar programs between UCSD, Salk Institute, and numerous other research institutes in La Jolla further enhances the training program.